Malec Break-up
by I 3 Magnus Bane
Summary: This is set after CoLS, do not read if you haven't read it yet! Its about Magnus and Alec trying to deal with (if you haven't read it, dear god, LOOK AWAY!) the break up. It is rated T cos of Alec doing terrible things to himself. PLEASE READ! I'M BEGGING YOU! That made me sound very desperate...
1. Chapter 1

**What up, people? I love Malec more tan any of the other couples, and I was brokenhearted when they broke up. And, I love reading about Alec and Magnus trying to deal with (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CoLS, TURN AWAY NOW!) the break up, and after I read most of them, I decided that I may as well write my own! So please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A life not worth living.

Alec stood outside of the Institute doors, looking at them with red, puffy eyes. He tried and failed to put on a netural expression, and in the end, he just sighed and gave up. He was carrying a box of his stuff that he had collected from Magnus'. When he thought of that name, he became paifully aware of the deep abyss in the place that used to hold his heart.

He pushed open the doors, trying to hide his tearstained face from his younger siblings, who were all sitting there, making casual conversation. When Alec walked in, their conversation abruptly stopped.  
"You've been gone a while. Were you at Magnus'?" Isabelle asked, winking sugestively. Alecs heart clenched at the name of the sparkly warlock that he loved. Loves.

He turned away, without saying anything, but as soon as he was halfway up the stairs, he remembered that he ought to deliver them a message.

"Magnus would like you to know that we can't call on him anymore. He's tired of being our pet warlock." It took a couple of attempts to spit out the words, but when he finally did, his voice held no emotion.

Alec could imagine them opening their mouths to ask, but he hurried away before they could.

He shut the door of his bedroom, the tears flowing down his face more than they ever had before. He breathed in ragged gasps, wanting nothing more than to end the pain that was nesting in his heart like a parasite. He collapsed onto his floor, just lying there pathetically.

Then, the memories hegan to come back.

Alec going to his house to ask him out, and the end of that resulting in their first ever kiss. Their first date, and all of the dates that followed. Their kiss before the battle. Alec gradually falling in love with him. The memories needed to stop. The pain was too much. Alecs hand fumbled throug his pocked, before gripping on a small, pocket sized knife. He dug the metal into his skin, slashing it his wrist, or anywhere fatal. On his forearm, just before the crease of his elbow.

Blood spurted out of the wound, and Alec sighed with relief. The memories had stopped, and a new, more bearable pain began to flow through his body.

He slashed the knife through the same place on his other arm, and he closed his eyes, drifting off into a troubled sleep.

Magnus flopped onto his couch, a horrible feeling settling itself in his heart. He shouldn't feel like this. He had broken up hundreds of times, yet this shadowhunter made his feel worse than he ever had before. Hut he did what he had to. Alec had betrayed him, and however much he loved him, he couldn't just forget that.

A single tear escaped Magnus' eye, which he hurriedly whiped away. There would be none of that. Chairman Meow settled himself onto Magnus' back, causing him to groan. This meant that he would have to stay like this for the next couple hours unless he wanted to eh shunned by Chairman for a couple of days.

A few more tears dropped out of his eyes against his will. Had he done the right thing, breaking up with Alec like that? Could they have worked on their relationship? No. He treid to shorten Magnus' lifespan. Thats as good as murder.

_But he didn't actually go through with it, did he? _Asked a voice in the back of Magnus' head, which he shushed. It was too late for that now. He and Alec were through. End. Of. Story.

Alec woke up, covered in blood, which confused him. If he had been fighting demons, he would have had a shower before sleeping. He looked at his arms, which had two cuts, one on each, that were too neat to of been caused by a demon. He noticed the knife in his hand, and it all came back to him. The memories overwhelmed his, and almost unconciously, he brought the blade up to his arm and made anonther neat cut, this one relitively smaller than the others. This brought his back to reality.

He walked slowly into his bathroom and took a war shower, washing away all of the blood. He reluctantly bandaged his wounds, knowing that if he didn't, the blood would soak through his shirt.

Alec made his way to the kitchen, where Jace, Clary and Izzy were talking in hushed tones. They didn't know he was there until he loudly put his bowl onto the countertop. It was a beautiful chinese bowl that Magnus had gotten him on their world tour. He disapproved of his using it for cereal, but didn't stop him using it for his breakfast everyday. Alec's heart ached at the thought, and he used his arm to sweep th bowl off the countertop and smash onto thhe floor in a fit of anger. He regreted it almost immediately. But he did get some unwanted attetion from his siblings and Clary.

"What did you do thet for?" Asked Clary angrily, who had always admired the paint work on te bowl.

"I dropped it." Alec lied in a dead tone.

"No you didn't." It was Jace who spoke. "I saw you push it. Why did you push it off? Magnus bought that for you." Alec drew a sharp breath at the name.

"Like I don't know that." He tried to put anger into his voice, but once more, it came out emotionless. Suddenly, the memory of the day Magnus bought him the bowl came back to him. Magnus had bought him a present in each country, leaving Alec guilty that he didn't do the same.

Alec sank to the floor, burying his head into his arms, which were resting on his knees.

Jace, Clary and Isabelle rushed over to him, thinking that he was hurt. Which he was, but he wasn't about to let them know it.

Just then, Maryse walked into the room.

"Alec, darling, whats wrong?" She only used the word 'darling' when she was trying to comfort her children. But thhis was anything but comforting. 'Darling' was exactly what Magnus would call him. Alec stood up abruptly and ran out of the room with the others calling after him. He didn't want them to see him cry.

Alec pulled up his sleeve and let the cold metal bite deep into his skin. He turned around to find Jace, Clary and Izzy standing in the hallway, each with the same look of utter astonishment. Jace was the first one to talk, his expression quickly changing from shock, to anger, to horrified concern.

"What," he began slowly, "the _hell_ are you doing?"

**Two questions.**

**A) Was it good?**

**B) Should I continue?**

**I'm happy to take ideas of what should happen, especially with Magnus, cos i'm not sure ow to make him feel. PLEASE REWIEW! Costructive critisism it welcomed! Oh, and please excuse my terrible spelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was gunna wait a while before the others found out about Alec, but i'm a very impatient person. As I say, impatience in a virtue. I have gotten a _couple _( all of you guys are seriously awesome!) of reviews asking me to continue and update fast, so thats what I shall do!**

Chapter 2

What have you done?

"I-i," Alec stuttered out. "What are you doing in my room." Was the best he could come up with.

"What the freakin' hell, Alec!? Why are you doing this? Why have you been so-so _dead_ the last 2 days?" Izzy burst out in a demanding tone. Alec turned his face away from his younger siblings, silent tears dripping off his face and onto the floor.

"A-alec?" Izzy's voice had dropped to a scared whisper. She dropped down next to him, trying to comfort him, but he sprung away like her touch burnt him.

Alec was breathing unevenly, and walking like he had been hurt, but his eyes held no emotion. It was like he had been switched with a robot.

"Alec, what happened?" Clary asked quietly. Alec sat on his bed, face in hands, and mumbled something out.

"He dumped me." It was a little hard to understand, as that words had been muffled by his hands, but soon enough, they realized what he was saying.

"I'm going to kill him," Jace could barely contain his anger. This guy said that he had loved Alec! But look-look at what Alec was doing to himself because of him. Alec shook his head.

"It was my fault. All my fault." The second part was a whisper, as if he were talking to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Jace's voice was anything but comforting, so he tried again, and this time, the words came out softer. He sat on the bed necxt to Alec, but not so close that they were touching. Jace had seen thhe way Alec had reacted with Izzy.

"I-i went behind his back to-to find a way to make him mortal." Alec sobbed out. Jace had to admit, he was a little taken aback by that. Not that he was going to show it.

"Did you? Did you try to make him mortal?" Alec shook his head.

"Camille offered me away, but-but I refused."

"So he had no right-" Jace started, but was cut off.

"He had _every_ right!" Alec words came out sharper than Jace thought they could have. "Just leave. Please."

"So you can what, cut yourself again?" Jace growled out. "I don't think so. You can come with us. None of us have had breakfast yet, so we're going to Taki's. But first, give me your arm." Jace demended.

"Why?" Alec was genuinely confused.

"So I can give you an _iraze_ you idiot." Alec sprung off the bed.

"No." He was supposed to yell, but instead it came out as a soft hiss. "I don't want an _iraze_." Jace held up his arms in surrender, moving slowly towards him.

"How about bandages? Can I give you a bandage?" Alec hesitated before slowly nodding and holding out his arm that already had a bandage wrapped around it. Anger exploded inside of Jace's chest. That son of a bitch was going to get a piece of his mind.

Magnus woke up painfully, Chairman Meow now at his bowl pinning for food instead of on Magnus' back, like he had been earlier. He tried to remember what he was going to do today, but the memory carried on slipping away from him. Oh yeah. He was going to carry on dying inside.

Magnus never thought that there would be anything that he would breakup with Alec over. He guessed that his immortality must have been just to big a deal for them to ignore.

Magnus didn't bother putting on makeup, glitter, or changing from last nights clothes. He wasn't in the mood. The worst part was, he was actually considering it. Magnus had considered taking away his immortality, and might of actually done it if Alexander hadn't gone behind his back and had secret meetings with Camille. Just when Magnus thought he was at his lowest, he slid to the floor in a ball of despairing sobs. Maybe they could have worked on the relationship. It was Magnus' fault as much as Alecs. Maybe if he had opened up to Alec more, none of this would be happening. _Too late..._ those two words echoed through his mind. And it was true. It was too late to do anything but cry over the broken relationship.

Alec gingerly looked through the Taki's menu with Isabelle, Jace and Clary watching his as if he might kill himself any minute. He wasn't in the mood for eating. A sudden memory came back to Alec; him and Magnus on their 5th date, going to Taki's. They walked in, laughing at something Magnus had just said, and Alec ordered two of his usuals, saying that Magnus had to try it.

Alec was trembling all over, and he shot up, surprising everyone sitting next to him, and ran out of the diner, muttering "gotta make them stop, gotta make them stop..." He must have sounded crazy. He ran into some guy, who, looking at his face, was part Asain.

"Are you okay?" He asked Alec. Alec looked at him, noticing his caramel coloured skin, that was so much like Magnus'. He pushed his way past him, tears flowing freely down his face now, with people staring after him.

He burst through the Institute doors, and headed straight for his bedroom. He knew the others would be there soon, and would see him do it again, but he didn't care.

He took out a longer blade from his drawer, and slashed a long cut all the was down his forearm. He faded out of conciousness, and heard people taking faintly before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Alec was jerked suddenly awake, hearing Izzy's voice screaming out at him.

"What?" He mumled out sleepily. Everything came into focus. Izzy and Clarys tearstained face's, Jace's concern and poorly concealed anger, and the river of blood, trickling through his bedroom. There was an _iraze_ on his arm, and it had already healed all of thhe cuts. Now there was nothing to keep away the memories.

"What did you do that for?" Alec's voice thundered out, pointing towards the rune on his arm.

"Did you want us to leave you for dead?" Jace asked sharply.

"Death would be better than this." Alec snapped back before he could stop himself. He saw Isabelle cover her gaping mouth with her hand and Jace shake with uncontrollable anger. But the anger wasn't directed at Alec. It was directed at a certain glittery warlock who had broke his best friends heart.

Even Alec seemed shocked by what he had said. He was trembling, tears sliding down his face, and he was ghostly pale. Maybe he meant it. Maybe he would prefer to be dead.

"Sorry." His voice broke during that one word. "Not for just what I said. Everything. Cutting myself, running away from you, everything. I'm going to try to stop." But deep down, Alec knew that this wasn't the end of it. No, it was just the beginning.

**Again, sorry for the spelling. I've been trying to update quickly, and this chapter would have been up earlier, but i've been busy all day. And I have two others that I am trying to write as well. Anyway, PLEASE review! I love getting reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I have so much work to do for school! I probably wouldn't be writing this now if it weren't for some totally awesome (AVPM!) people who have guilted me into it. A round of applause for them please! Anyway, I hope you people enjoy this chapter! And just to let you know, later on (at the start) of the chapter, it will be someone (wonder who?) going to Magnus' apartment. I haven't a clue about the whole 'buzzing them in' thing, so forgive me when I get it wrong.**

Chapter 3

May as well be dead

The next day! **(Just in case it wasn't clear)**

Magnus wearily rubed the sleep away from him eyes, dragging himself out of bed. His apartment was the messiest it had ever been. Not that he cared. He walked into his study, which he hadn't been in since before... the Day. The terrible day that everything ended.

When Magnus opened the door, he blinked in surprise. There were pictures all over the room, pictures of Magnus with... with Alec. If Magnus' heart could of broken even more, that was the moment that it did. **(Terrible wording there...)** He lurched himself forward, ripping the photos off the walls with shaking hands. His breathing came out in uneven gasps, and he had tears streaming down his face.

He threw the photos in a pile and in an instand they were burnt into ash. Magnus reretted it immediately.

The phone began to ring, and he went over to it to answer it.

"What do you want?" He sighed out. An angry voice yelled back at him.

"what do you think I want?" It asked him.

"Aparently, you want to come into my apartment. Whatever. Come on up." The line went dead, which told him that he had let go of the buzzer. Magnus quickly slipped into the bathroom. With a snap of his fingers, he was out of his pajamas and wearing plain, boring clothes. Clothes Alec would wear, thought Magnus, wincing. His eyes were no longer red or puffy, and his face was dry, but he didn't bother with any glitter or make-up.

He heard someone burst through his door, so he walked back into the main room.

"Can I help you?" Magnus asked the golden haired boy. His amber eyes narrowed.

"You don't seem very surprised that i'm here," Jace spat out.

"Please," Magnus rolled his eyes, though just for show more than anything else. "I was expecting you days ago. I figured you would be mad. Though a phone call might of got the point across just as well." Jace was shaking with anger.

"OF COURSE I'M MAD," He yelled at Magnus, "YOU TOLD ALEC THAT YOU LOVED HIM, YET YOU JUST DUMPED HIM LIKE HE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU! YOU TOLD HIM HE WASN'T TRIVIAL, BUT IT DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM LEAVING HIM! AND NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, HE'S CUTTIN-" Jace's voice was cut off by his phone, blearing out some song, loud and insistant. He looked at the caller and swore under his breath.

Magnus' head was swimming. Was Jace about to tell him what he thought he was about to tell him? Was Alexander cutting himself because of him? He watched as Jace answered his phone, and a painfully familiar voice boomed out on the other end.

"Yes, yes, i'm sorry Alec, I just-" Jace tried to say, but was cut off.

"I know, and i'm sorry but he deserved-" Alecs voice dropped to a soft whisper, and Magnus was ashamed to admit that he used magic to evesdrop.

"He doesn't deserve it Jace. It was all my fault. I was the one who went to Camille. I was the one who considered taking away him immortality. It wasn't his fault. It was mine." For once, Jace looked speechless.

"I'll come back." He managed to say finally before hanging up the phone.

"I'm guessing that you're leaving." Magnus said, eyebrow raised.

"You know, Alec can say whatever he wants. Its all your fault that Alec is unhappy. All your fault that he almost died. He couldn't go through with taking away your immortality because he loved you. But you just went and threw that love back into his face." And with that, Jace strode out of the apartment.

Alec was seriously pissed. How could Jace got to Magnus' to yell at him? Alec waited for Jace to come back so that he could yell at him some more. He heard the front door open and close, so he rushed towards the Institute entrance to talk to Jace.

"What were you thinking?" He blurted out before he had even got there. But it wasn't Jace who had come in, but Brother Zachariah. **(I love Jem)** It must have been the first time that Alec saw a Silent Brother look confused.

"_What?"_ He asked inside of Alecs head.

"Never mind," Alec muttered, feeling his face get hot with embarrassment.  
"I thought you were Jace." Just as he finished that sentence, Jace walked in trought the doors of the Institute.

"How could you do that?!" Demanded Alec, completely forgetting about Brother Zachariah.

"What?" Jace asked, making Alec more mad by the minute.

"Going to see-to see _him_ so that you could yell at him!" Alec hissed out at him.

"Alec, you've cut yourself twice today already-don't lie to me, I can see the bandages. That asshole deserved it." Alec flushed. He didn't want the others to know that he was still cutting himself. It disgusted him, so it must have disgusted his siblings even more so.

"_Gentlemen, I don't want to disrupt you're-er- conversation, but i'm in dire need of speaking to Maryse Lightwood. Could you direct me to where she is?"_

Alecs red face went a shade darker. He had forgotten that Brother Zachariah was there, listening to their argument. He shot a glare at Jace before leading Brother Zachariah to the library. Before he went in, however, Brother Zachariah spoke, and Alec got the feeling that it was only inside of his head.

"_You should forgive Jace. It doesn't matter which side is right, Herondales always choose their friends side, and they like to make that clear." _And with those words of wisdom, he walked silently into the library. Alec stood, rooted to the spot, confused by what Brother Zachariah had meant. Or how he had known anything about Herondales.

Alec walked up to his bedroom, feeling ashamed and disgruntled. **(I'm not actually quite sure what disgruntled means, but I like that word.)** Alec sat on his bed, pain sweeping through his body, and put his head in his hands. How had he ended up so bad? Maybe it was stupid, giving Magnus his heart. It just ended up getting stomped on.

Suddenly, the pain went away, like it had been switched off. But so did everything else. It was like all of the emotions in his body just left. It was worse than the pain. It was horrible, feeling nothing. Like he had died.

Isabelle walked up to Alecs door, knocking quietly as she walked in.

"Alec?" She said in a small voice. Alec jumped, looking in the direction of his little sister. Isabelle stifled a gasp. When she lookied into his eyes efore, they had been filled with pain and regret, which she knew would go away after time. Maybe a long time, but at some point, it would go away. But now-now his eyes were blank. They held no emotion.

"Isabelle." He said as I he were stating a fact. Except his voice was dead. None of the pain and suffering that had been there before was there. Izzy swalloed loudly, going to sit next to Alec.

"You'll be fine, soon. You'll stop missing him. Eventually, everything will get better." She whispered to him, hugging him.

"Mmmm." His said, though Izzy knew he wasn't even listening to her. Alec had changed, emotionally. It was like he didn't have any emotions at all. It was scary.

**Sorry, it's kinda short, but I was determined to get it finished today and i'm a little sick, and I know they you people want another chapter, so here it is.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I haven't updated in forever. But I started this chapter off badly, and had to write it all today. But now the holidays are here, so I can update a lot quicker and I will be able to handle all of my fanfictions easier...ly. I hope you people enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and I don't think i've been doing disclaimers, but I don't own anything (As you already know) all of the characters and other stuff belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 4

Lowest point

Alec wasn't eating. Alec wasn't drinking. Alec wasn't sleeping. What was Alec doing? Sitting on his window sill, day after day, face buried into his knees. Probably cutting himself once or twice when Jace left the room, which wasn't often.

Jace was lying down on Alecs bed, watching his broken _parabatia_ like he did most days.

"You don't have to stay here. I'm fine." Alec said in his emotionless tone that made Jace's heart clench.

"Yes I do. You're my parabatia. Its my job to comfort you." Though Jace was hardly comforting Alec. More like making sure he stops hurting himself.

"Alec, please eat_ something!_" Maryse made Alec his favourite meal, but he just pushed it away, muttering something about not being hungry. Isabelle had a permanantly worried face now, and Jace always seemed angry. Clary was probably the best at consoling Alec, but whenever she did, he never seemed to hear her. It was like he was living in a world of his own. A world filled with pain and depression.

Jace and Isabelle were ignoring Robert, for everything that had happened with Magnus and the breakup seemed to put him in an unusually good mood. They knew that he didn't eactly approve of the relationship, but what kind of father is _happy _that their son is broken? It wouldn't of surprised them if he started trying to get Alec to date girls.

Magnus sat in the middle of his apartment, his legs crossed and his head bent down. He had been like this for around an hour. He was itching to call Alec, to tell him that he had made a horrible mistake, and that he wanted them to get back together. He just managed to stop himself. Alec probably wouldn't take him back anyway...

_Cruel laughter sounded from down the dark hallway. Magnus, slightly scared, edged around the corner and crept down until he was blocked by a cracked door. He pushed it and it creaked open, reveiling a small room. A single figure was standing in the room, facing away from Magnus. But Magnus could easily tell who it was._

"_Alexander?" He whispered. "Oh, thank god. I think there might be-" Magnus abruptly stopped his whispering as the figure slowly turned around. It _was _Alec, but he didn't look entirely like himself. His face was twisted into an un-Alec-like sneer and his eyes were hard and cold._

"_Alexander?" Magnus whispered again._

"_Magnus Bane," Alecs voice was filled with cruel humour. "How dare you aproach me?" _

"_Wha- I don't understand?" Magnus stopped whispering and spoke loudly, his voice echoing around the room._

"_Did you expect me to go crawling back to you? Let me tell you something: breaking up was the best thing that ever happened in our relationship." Alecs voice held hard centainty._

"_You-you can't possibly mean that," Magnus' mouth was dry and his hand shaking._

"_Were you under the impression that you were a good boyfriend? I mean, how you got so many people to go out with you is a mystery to me." Had these words come from anyone else, Magnus would've brushed them away with a cruel comment on the speakers behalf, but from Alec, they made him feel empty and hollow._

"_I told you everything about me. Everything. And what did I get from you in return? You telling me nothing. Or did you think that you just letting me date you was a good enough reward? It wasn't me who broke our relationship. You were the one who drove me to the waiting arms of Camille." Magnus felt a tear slide down his face, but made no effort to wipe it away. _

"_I didn't mean to. I've regretted breaking up with you-" Magnus was cut off by harsh laughter. _

"_And what, now you want to get back together? Well, too bad. You messed up your chance to be with me. I'm already over you. You want to know what the best part is? I was only upset and regretted what happened for a day or two, but you're going to have to for the rest of eternity."_

Magnus sprung to his feet, his heart pounding inside his chest. He was shaking all over and his face was wet with tears. Did Alec actually think those things? Was Magnus actually a terrible boyfriend? **(Do I use to many rhetorical questions? Lol. Sorry, I like them.) **

Magnus threw himself down on his couch, trying to get rid of the terrible questions and painful thoughts running through his mind. The couch began to get wet from all of the tears that were now flowing fast out of Magnus' eyes.

Magnus wanted to run over to the institute and beg Alec to take him back, or at least to ask him if he was as terrible a boyfriend as he though he was, but something inside of him stopped him. The nightmare he just had seemed to wake him up. Maybe Alec and Magnus weren't supposed to be together after all. Magnus' immortality was always the third wheel in their relationship-a problem that Alec never seemed to be able to overcome. Alec deserved someone like him. A mortal shadowhunter who he could grow old with. If Magnus tried to get back together with Alec, it would be selfish. The memory of Magnus and Alecs time together will soon fade from Alecs mind, and he will find someone else who is better suited to him. Magnus tried to repress the horror that filled him as he thought about this.

The machine buzzed, making Magnus jump. He walked over to it, and told who was there to, 'whatever, just come up'.

Magnus didn't even bother making himself look presentable before answering the door.

**Okay, i'm at war with myself over who it is, so i'm just going to ask you. If you want it to be a surprise who it is, don't read this. Do or don't you want it to be Tessa and Jem (Not Brother Zachariah, Jem). I can't update until I get al least 3 of the same opinion. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, i've made up my mind. Yay! I plan to (hopefully) finish this chapter today. Is it weird that I write this little thing before I write the story? Do you guys do it to? And seriously, do I ask to many rhetorical questions? Except those three weren't rhetorical. I expect answers. Pressure on ur behalf. Anyway, enough random stuff, lets write some Malec, ninja-style...**

Chapter 5

Unexpected Visitors

"Hey!" Said Tessa as Magnus flung open the door. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Tessa, a friend of his who he hadn't seen for _ages. _But in the mood Magnus was in, he didn't really have enough energy to care.

"Nice to see you to," remarked Tessa when Magnus didn't say anything. He just flung the door open after that comment.

"Come in then," he threw over his shoulder as he headed towards the couch. Tessa frowned, but went in. Magnus sunk onto the couch, just sitting there, not bothering to try to start a conversation.

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked. Magnus, not wanting to get into all of it, just shrugged.

"This isn't exactly the welcome I was hoping for. You haven't even bothered with asking if we want something to drink." Tessa huffed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Inquired **(En? In?)** Magnus, trying and failing to brighten his mood.

"Seriously," Tessas frown deepened, "whats the matter?"

""Its-" Magnus tried to say that it was nothing important, but it felt like if he said that, he would be betraying Alec. How many times had he told him that he wasn't trivial?

Magnus couldn't manage to keep back the tears, and they now fell down his cheeks. Tessas mocking scowl now disappeared and was replaced by a look of deep concern. She moved towards the couch to comfort him, but held back, not sure what exactly to do.

"Please. Tell me." Tessa said in a soft yet stern voice. Magnus sighed and looked up to meet her big gray eyes.

"Do you want the story from the beginning, or just the parts that have made me like this?" Magnus asked her.

"From the beginning." Tessa confirmed. So Magnus told her everything. About how he had met Alec at the party and developed a quick interest in him, how Alec had asked him out and that they went on many dates, but Alec was ashamed of being gay, so he had to keep it secret, then how he had ended things with him, tired of hiding their relationship, then how happy he was when Alec had kissed him before the battle.

The next part was the hardest to talk about. Reliving the bad memories was hard, but reliving all of the good memories was horrible. Magnus rushed through and just said that everything was great for a while.

"Then-then Alec started having secret meetings with Camille. He wanted to take-to take away my immortality. Then Camille told me and I ended things with him. He wasn't like the others, Tessa. He was special." Magnus finished.

"Did you hear his side of the story?" Tessa asked him.

"Um..."

"You didn't!?" Tessa demanded. "So you listened to your ex's story about what your boyfriend was doing, but not your boyfriends."

"I guess." Magnus was starting to feel horribly guilty. Maybe if he had listened to Alec... No. Its too late to do anything now.

"Do you want him back?" Tessa asked softly. Magnus nodded his head.

"But I can't-" Tessa seemed to understand what Magnus was trying to say.

"I'm not going to lie to you. Your going to be going through hell for the next couple weeks. Maybe months. And he's going to be going through the same, but eventually, both of you will get over the other and move on." But Magnus didn't want to move on. And he especially didn't want Alec to move on. The thought of him with another man...

Alec stared at his ceiling, not moving a muscle. Like he has been the last couple days.

"Alec?" Isabelle entered Alec's room cautiously. There was no point in asking him if he was okay, because he was clearly not. Nor would he be for a while.

"Mmmmm?" Alec didn't take his eyes off the ceiling. Isabelle didn't really have a reason for going into his room. She just wanted to see him. See if he was any better, even though she knew he wouldn't be.

"Everything will-" Isabelle was used to coming in, telling him that everything will be alright, then leaving with out Alec saying a word.

"Don't." Alec voice had raw pain infused in it. At least he's showing some emotion, Isabelle thought. Though she wasn't sure that this was better.

"Don't?" Isabelle asked gently.

"Don't tell me that everything is going to be alright. It's not. It never will again." Isabelle felt a pang of pain in her chest. Seeing her brother like this... it was horrible. She wasn't sure of her emotions towards Magnus. At certain points of the day, she would feel a burning hatred for him. But at other points, she would remember all of the times that he had made Alec happy. It confused her. She should feel like Jace did; hatred for the guy who broke Alec's heart.

Isabelle shook her head and focused on her brother, who was looking up at her with the same emotionless eyes. They didn't hhold the pain that he had felt just minutes before, so Isabelle guessed that it was a one off.

She sat down on the bed next to his feet, keeping her eyes on his face.

"You don't really believe that, do you? Thats things will never be alright?" Isabelle wasn't sure whether she actually wanted to know the answer, ut the question was already out there.

"I don't know what I believe anymore." Alec whispered. Isabelle felt tears prick in her eyes, so she got up and walked quickly to her own bedroom. Letting Alec see her crying for him wouldn't improve matters.

Isabelle walked in to find Clary and Jace sitting in there already. She was too drained to yell at tem, so she just said,

"Hey."

"Hey," they greeted her.

"Are you here for a reason?" She asked them, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"We need a plan to help Alec." Jace said.

"You don't say?" Isabelles tone dripped with sarcasm. "So what _is_ the plan?" Isabelle asked.

"Erm... We were hoping you had one." Jace admitted. They all thought for a couple minutes.

"Okay,so we have two options. One is to get him back together with Magnus. The other is to get him together with someone new, so he can get over Magnus." Clary said.

"Wait." Isabelle said, her eyes bright. "I have an idea."

**Okay, fin! I shall post another chapter soon, but I have my other two to work on, so you guys might want to read something else in the meantime... Something along the lines of Nico's Crazy Love Life and 19 Years Later Continued... Just some suggestions. You should probabbly review on them as well. I'm sure the author would love some more reviews...**


End file.
